


Taste of Grass

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke's first kiss is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Grass

The first time they kiss is a disaster. 

"Partner," Yosuke says as he steps back, one hand over his mouth and a disturbed look on his face, "why does your mouth taste like grass?"

There's a moment of silence. During that silence, Yosuke goes from looking disturbed to looking mortified, as if talking about how Souji's mouth tastes is some sort of post-kiss social faux pas, and he drops the hand over his mouth and begins to ramble.

"Not that I was paying attention to how your mouth tasted! Because that'd be weird and creepy and a bit gross. Uh, but I didn't mean to say that I didn't like being able to taste your mouth, it's just that's not what people are supposed to do while kissing. Tasting mouths. I mean focusing on the taste—"

"Yosuke," Souji says, raising his hands and signaling for him to stop, "it's okay. I understand."

"Good," Yosuke says too loudly, then coughs and says in an acceptable volume, "I mean. Yeah. Good."

His face is red, and Yosuke's beginning to fidget, and Souji can tell that Yosuke's running his tongue around his teeth, as if trying to find the last traces of Souji's taste in there. It shouldn't really be endearing, but it is, and Souji says as much.

"Dude," Yosuke says, turning even redder, "that's pretty weird." A pause. "Why do you taste like grass anyway?"

Souji shrugs. "Science project."

"What?"

"Nanako's science project was a pot of grass. I ate it."

Yosuke stares at him. Belatedly, Souji realizes that eating a pot of grass is, in fact, a pretty weird thing to do, and something that he can't really easily rationalize.

He tries anyway. "I was trying to raise my courage."

Yosuke opens his mouth. Closes his mouth. Looks away. Looks back at Souji.

"Partner," Yosuke says, "that's really damn strange."

"It's only the second time I've done it," Souji says, and Yosuke's eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"R-right. Uh. I just remembered that I have chores. At Junes." He takes several more steps back. "I'll...see you."

Then Yosuke turns around and _flees_. They don't talk to each other for three days. Souji makes a mental note to himself to not ever eat grass before kissing Yosuke again and that Yosuke is a really bad liar. Their second kiss is slightly less of a disaster.

But only slightly, because Yosuke could apparently still taste the meat gum he had been chewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my roommate, who asked me what would happen if someone kissed Souji after he'd eaten Nanako's science project. Surely, we thought, the taste of grass would linger in his mouth.


End file.
